


There is nothing like more

by Glittering_Fog



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Gen, POTC - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittering_Fog/pseuds/Glittering_Fog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even young Beckett has to learn one day that he can't own everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is nothing like more

**Author's Note:**

> Beckett is 12 and Mercer is 22.

"B- but I want that!"  
Young Beckett could hardly hold back the tears as he tried to take a small leather pouch away from Mercer who held it high enough so that the boy's short arms couldn't reach it.   
  
"Young Master, even you have to learn that you can't own everything", Mercer said and held it higher. Beckett was always a well-behaved child but seemingly his father made a mistake in the past.  
  
"There is nothing like more, my boy. One day you'll be a grown up man and take my position. As long as the business is doing well, we can own several things son!"  
  
The boy didn't understand any single word his father was saying but at least the positive sound in his voice made his eyes sparkling. A big grin formed on the boy's lips and he watched his father, saw his proudness and the caressing hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You won't disappoint me", he said and pulled his son in a slight, short hug, then faced him and placed his tricorn on his son's head, a little tilted though. Now he felt like the Lord personally. "Of course not, father", he said, saluting with one hand placed on his forehead. "Dismiss, little soldier!" The boy stepped away, a proper gait and a still big grin.  
  
Mercer was still busy with keeping the leather pouch away from Beckett and slowly but sure his arm began tu hurt but tried to convince the boy. "I assume your father meant something else with, "- we can own several things". The boy didn't pay any attention to what Mercer tried to say him and now jumped both hands reached out highly. Clearly, it wasn't an advantage to have small parents.   
  
"No! I know what he meant. Now give me some of that!"  
"You don't even know what's in it."  
"Doesn't matter - give it to me!"  
  
The boy got more and more impatient and Mercer could hardly calm him down.  
"I'm sorry, young Master but now it's my duty to rear you", he said and with a wry smile Mercer didn't give Beckett any chance and ignored his action.  
  
There was no doubt, the boy was really annoyed and an annoyed child can be uncomfortable.  
  
"Asshole", the boy screamed and kicked against Mercer's leg which made him howling but as he expected, he didn't drop the leather pouch down.  
  
Offended, the boy stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut. The older man rubbed his still aching leg with the same hand he still held the leather pouch with and then turned to hide it in a drawer.  
  
"Young Master, still so naive but as clever as his father."


End file.
